


Celebratory

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures in Polyamory: Overwatch Edition [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, There is secks, There is some RoadRat i promise, Threesome, Why Did I Write This?, i am a Filthy Sinner, roadrat - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a successful heist, the reader and their partners decide to celebrate.





	

"We did it! Fuck yes, I knew we could do it!" Junkrat gloated, his words echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse that was currently serving as your hideout. You couldn't help but giggle at the Junker's enthusiasm. He was always this hyped after a successful heist. And after he stopped running around and cheering like a child on his birthday, he would saunter back over to where you and Roadhog were resting, his eyes darkened with lust. Like a predator stalking his prey. 

Your hypothesis was confirmed as your Australian boyfriend turned toward you and the seven foot tall beast that was called Roadhog. That look he gave you never failed to cause a stir within your pants, and you couldn't help but bite your lip in anticipation as he made his way over to you. He sat in your lap, capturing your lips in a rough, needy kiss.

"Fucking hell, I want you bad Y/N." he growled, his voice thick and dripping with desire. You shivered, heat pooling between your legs. "Jamie..." you moaned wantonly, causing him to smirk before giving you another kiss. The large man behind you reached over began running his huge hands over your thighs. Jamison released you from the kiss, and you placed your hands over the large ones currently feeling your thighs. 

"You want to join in too Mako?" he nodded. You could feel him hardening as he was pressed up against your back. You were more than a little excited. Your large boyfriend rarely wanted to join you and Jamison, he preferred to have you or Jamison alone, and he would always take it nice and slow when you made love. He for sure didn't seem like the romantic type, but you and the blond Junker knew him better than anyone else. 

Jamison grinned, excited at the prospect of having both of his partners at once. He removed himself from your lap, and turned you to face Mako. The giant man lifted you into his lap, and pulled your shirt off. Mako lifted his mask up just enough to reveal a pair of chapped lips, and you immediately leaned up to engage him in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Jamison had begun to undo your belt buckle from behind, before sliding his hand into your pants. You involuntarily gasped as he caressed your arousal with his thin but skilled fingers. You couldn't help but grind your hips against Mako's crotch, causing him to grunt from the pleasure you were giving him. Finally, the two Junkers helped you slide your pants off of your body, before shedding their own clothing. 

Mako turned you around so that you were facing Jamison, but still sitting on his lap. The blond leaned his hips forward, presenting his erection to you, giving out a needy, impatient whine. You happily obliged the man, wrapping your hand around him and giving a few slow pumps. He leaned his head back, moaning loudly in pure bliss. 

Unable to wait any longer, Mako motioned for you to lift your hips. You complied, and he positioned himself at your entrance. Slowly, he pushed his massive cock inside if you, stretching you so wide you thought you might break. When he was fully sheathed inside of your warm entrance, you bucked your hips slightly, causing the pleasure to flare up inside you immediately.

Mako placed you on your stomach, still inside you, and began to move. Meanwhile, you began to pay more attention to your smaller boyfriend's cock, kissing the tip and licking and the bead if precum that had formed there. You took the head into your mouth, causing Jamison to moan loudly once again. He was always loud when you did this, and his blissful moans never failed to really get you going.

By now, you had taken the blond Junker's entire cock into your mouth, letting him fuck your throat like his life depended on it. The moans caused by Mako moving inside of you vibrated around him, bringing him closer and closer until finally... "Y/N!" he cried, his warm seed filling your mouth. He continued to buck into your mouth until the last spurts of his orgasm had ceased, and you pulled off of his cock with a pop. 

Mako pulled you back onto his lap, still facing Jamison. The large man placed his hands behind your knees, spreading them wide. The blond took the hint, and scooted closer to you. You were confused for a moment, before Jamison lowered his head to your nether region. You shivered in anticipation, meanwhile Mako began thrusting his hips upwards once again, causing you to gasp in surprise.

The skinny man finally latched onto your arousal, licking and sucking at it as Mako continued to fuck you. At this rate, you knew you wouldn't last much longer. Sure enough, a few thrusts and licks from in between your legs later and you went flying over the edge, crying out the names of your lovers as you came.

With a loud grunt, Mako reached his end as well, his thick cum spurting inside of you as you rode out your orgasms together. Finally, the large man pulled out of you, some of his seed spilling out of your well stretched entrance as he did. Exhausted, you cuddled up to the giant man's side. Jamison pulled himself up to Mako's lips, indulging him in a passionate kiss. Mako could taste your juices on the Junker's tongue as it slid against his.

Mako pulled both you and Jamison close, covering you all with a tattered blanket. Your naked bodies kept you warm as you laid there, simply enjoying one another's company. It wasn't an easy life, but as long as you had Jamison and Mako, you couldn't imagine doing anything else.


End file.
